White Christmas Hazzard style
by southernlady
Summary: This happens when Daisy, Bo, and Luke are young.


A 10 year old Daisy sat on the porch a week before Christmas. Her Uncle banged on some nails in to a post while her cousins ran around playing tag. Daisy watched them, all she wanted was a white christmas. Like that song she had heard ever so often on the radio around Christmas time.

Uncle Jesse looked over at his nephews and saw them running around. When Bo collasped and Luke on top of him, tickling him. Uncle Jesse couldn't help but smile at them. When he saw his niece sitting there, head in her hands, sitting on the porch. Uncle Jesse finished what he was doing and sat down beside his niece.

"You alright girl" Uncle Jesse said

"Uncle Jesse" Daisy said

"Yes"

"Why doesn't it snow here"

"Well, with is being so warm, it would hit the ground and melt"

"But if it got cold enough, wouldn't be able to snow"

"I guess"

"mmm"  
"You know, let's get dinner on the table"  
Uncle Jesse, Bo, Luke, and Daisy went in that night and ate dinner.

That night Daisy sat kneeled down by her bed and prayed,

"Jesus, if you can hear me. All I want for christmas is a white Christmas amen" Daisy said

Uncle Jesse had stood in the doorway and heard her pray that. When she crawled into bed, he walked in and tucked her in. All he wanted was to make a happy christmas for Bo, Luke and Daisy.

Over the next couple of days Daisy couldn't help but wonder if a white christmas would actually come. She prayed each night for a white christmas. Bo and Luke kept wondering what was going on when one night they saw Daisy sitting on a stool looking out the window. Uncle Jesse was sitting at the kitchen table flipping through a book when Bo and Luke walked towards him,

"What's wrong boys" Uncle Jesse asked, as his nephews collasped in a chair.

"What's wrong with Daisy" Luke asked

"She seems to think there will be a white christmas"

Silence followed his comment, when Luke spoke up, "Maybe we can have one"

"What do you mean, cuz" Bo said

"What if we get fake snow and put it down outside and make it look like a white christmas for her" Luke whispered.

"How is that going to help" Bo said, slightly confused  
"After what she has gone through, maybe it would be good" Uncle Jesse commented

The next day Uncle Jesse fetched the fake snow and with Christmas Eve a day away, he was going to sprinkle it around. Bo and Luke decided it would be nice to help her through this christmas. When Uncle Jesse got home, he hid the fake snow and decided to put it out, Christams Eve night.

The next day it was cloudy, Uncle Jesse thought it was going to rain, but it never did. That night Uncle Jesse, Bo, Luke, and Daisy trimmed the tree. The radio was playing christmas carols, Daisy had reached for another ormenate, she let a sigh go. They stayed up late that night, trimming the tree, until Uncle Jesse chased them all to bed.

The next morning Daisy was the first one out of bed. When she came running in to Uncle Jesse's room. She hoped on the bed saying, "Uncle Jesse, Uncle Jesse"

Uncle Jesse rolled over, "What baby girl"

"It snowed" with that Daisy hoped off and ran out of the room.

"What?" Uncle Jesse had gotten out of bed by now.

When he got to the window were Daisy was he saw white on the ground. Luke and Bo had woken up as well, Daisy had grabbed her coat and ran out into the snow. Uncle Jesse turned towards Bo and Luke and asked, "Did you guys put the snow down"

"No sir" Luke answered

"But..."  
"It's a miracle" Diasy said, running back in. Bo had grabbed his coat by now and sprang out the door. Luke an Uncle Jesse following them, "It is a miracle Uncle Jesse" Luke said

"It sure is" Uncle Jesse said, watching his nephews and niece playing in the snow.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

_Where the treetops glisten_

_And Children listen_

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

_I'm dreams of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas Car around_

_May Your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your christmases be white_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

_Where the treetops glisten_

_And Children listen_

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card around_

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases by white_

_And may all your Christmases by white_

A/N: I don't know the song, "White Christmas"


End file.
